


Торетто

by tygger



Series: Брайан и все-все-все [1]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда после ограбления поезда в Бразилии герои попадают в плен к бандитам, у Доминика появляется новая идея для совместного времяпрепровождения с Брайаном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Доминик

Желание появилось, когда они, схваченные головорезами Эрнана Рейса, болтались на цепях в душном вонючем подвале где-то в трущобах Рио. Ноги не доставали до земли, поэтому оба мужчины были вынуждены крепко держаться руками за железные скобы, на которых были подвешены, чтобы избежать вывихов. Бандиты держали Дома и Брайана в таком состоянии уже больше часа. Мышцы рук начали невыносимо болеть.

Это была своего рода пытка. Доминик переносил ее совершенно невозмутимо, словно исполин, в то время как его приятель О'Коннор и не думал скрывать свои ощущения. Брайан гримасничал, тихо постанывая, подергивался и сучил обутыми в кеды ногами, из-за чего время от времени начинал раскачиваться на цепях, еще больше усугубляя свои страдания. То и дело заходившие проверить пленников бандиты, глядя на него, удовлетворенно и садистски ухмылялись.

Когда дверь снова захлопывалась, Дом позволял и себе посмотреть на Брайана. Его взгляд подмечал все то же самое и немного больше, неизменно задерживаясь на полоске голой кожи между краем задравшейся футболки и ремнем джинсов О'Коннора. Дом наблюдал, как поднимается и опускается живот Брайана, как болезненно напряжены мышцы. В этих оковах длинное худощавое тело бывшего полицейского казалось еще более длинным, натянутым, словно тетива лука. Торетто мог легко представить Брайана в таком же положении, но без рубашки. Или совсем обнаженным. Дом воображал, как неспешно подходит к нему, прикасается, скользит пальцами по коже, потом широко разводит ему ноги – насколько можно в такой позе – и проникает в него. Внутри Брайан должен оказаться таким же напряженным, тесным и горячим, и все происходящее для него болезненно. Он пытается сопротивляться, но быстро покоряется воле Торетто – как покорялся всегда...

До того дня Доминику ни разу не приходило в голову связать Брайана. Конечно, за годы их знакомства он имел его по-всякому, но уж точно без веревок, наручников и цепей. Это Летти любила экспериментировать и была иногда, по мнению Дома, слишком изобретательной в постели, в том числе и на вещи такого рода. По ее милости иной раз Торетто сам оказывался опутанным веревками (но никогда в наручниках, потому что это ассоциировалось у него с копами и тюрьмой, а то и другое он терпеть не мог, и Летти это знала). Ей нравилось, когда в ее руках оказывался контроль, пусть даже на короткое время. Тогда она набрасывалась на Дома, словно тигрица.

Другое дело – Брайан. Когда между ним и Домиником это случилось впервые, Брайан был двадцатичетырехлетним мальчишкой, начинающим стритрейсером, только что проигравшим Дому тачку. Когда Джонни Тран и его банда в упор расстреляли новенький «Митсубиси Эклипс», Дом и не подумал простить долг Брайану. Даже несмотря на то, что буквально за несколько минут до этого тот спас его от ареста. С точки зрения Дома, он не обязан был никому ничего прощать. Парень сам поставил на кон свою тачку, никто его за язык не тянул – а данное слово надо держать. Разумеется, Торетто тогда ни сном, ни духом ни ведал, что этот голубоглазый блондинчик – коп.  
Как бы то ни было, Брайан (тогда еще известный ему как Брайан Спилнер) оказался его должником. Но, боже упаси, Доминик бы не потребовал от него чего-то иного кроме хорошей спортивной тачки. Если дело касалось занятий сексом, Дому никогда не приходилось никого принуждать. Ни девок, ни парней. Девицы сами вешались на него: после удачных гонок ревнивая Летти едва успевала отгонять соперниц. А Винс... С Винсом у Доминика были особые отношения. Даже Летти была вынуждена с этим мириться. Винс был еще до того, как Дом стал с ней встречаться – до всех девушек вообще. Тогда у Доминика не было ни мускулов, ни крутых тачек, ни побед в заездах и всеобщего уважения. Он и Винс были просто два сопляка, которым хотелось трахаться, и у них не было ничего, кроме друг друга. Это было даже по-своему прекрасно: так похоже на любовь.

Но Дом с самого начала знал, что не останется с парнем. Ему нравились женщины, он хотел когда-нибудь начать жить с одной из них, завести семью и детей. Торетто был уверен, что Винс поступит точно так же. И понял, что не ошибся, когда спустя много лет, встретив друга в Бразилии, узнал о том, что у него есть жена и маленький сын.

Но годы назад, когда появился Брайан, Винс был все еще одинок, безуспешно пытался приударить за Мией и был слишком привязан к Дому – гораздо больше, чем тот к нему. Винс был частью семьи, и Дом понимал, что должен о нем заботиться. Если Винсу нужна была близость, он давал ее ему.

Брайан однажды застукал их, целовавшихся в темном углу на одной из вечеринок в доме Торетто. Будь это кто-то другой, Брайан бы даже не удивился. На вечеринках у Доминика всегда было полно однополых пар, правда, большей частью это были девушки. 

\- Чего уставился, недоносок? – спросил мгновенно ощетинившийся Винс.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Брайан и поспешил уйти.

Доминик тогда подумал, что, возможно, он уйдет навсегда, если они ему противны. Но Брайан остался. В его голубых глазах не было отвращения – одно лишь любопытство.

Через пару дней он сам завел разговор на эту тему. «Ты спишь с парнями? А как же Летти?».

Дом рассказал все, как есть.

Кажется, Брайан его понял. По-крайней мере, вопросов он больше не задавал.

А еще через неделю Дом сам его трахнул, совершенно того не планируя.

Это случилось в гараже. Всю субботу они работали над новой тачкой, той самой, которую Брайан предложил вместо взорванной. Так получилось, что они остались одни. Незадолго до этого Леон подцепил какую-то девчонку и уехал с ней к морю на все выходные, Летти отправилась навестить родителей, а Джесси позвонил накануне и охрипшим голосом сообщил, что слег с ангиной и не сможет прийти.

Брайан явился рано. Они позавтракали втроем, после чего Мия, у которой были экзамены на носу, с неохотой простилась с возлюбленным и отправилась в библиотеку, в читальный зал, чтобы учить материал под защитой кондиционеров – день обещал выдаться особенно жарким.

Жара и вправду стояла невыносимая. Они терпеливо работали до полудня, обливаясь потом. Есть почти не хотелось, но Доминик все равно разогрел в микроволновке стряпню Мии и предложил Брайану холодного пива. Обед затянулся: ни тому, ни другому не хотелось возвращаться с лужайки в душный гараж. Они трепались о тачках, потом Брайан рассказывал какие-то анекдоты, и Дом смеялся. В один момент они оказались слишком близко друг к другу – плечом к плечу, голая кожа к голой коже (из-за жары они с самого утра разделись до пояса). Доминик перестал смеяться, когда Брайан словно в шутку стал заваливаться на него, но укоризненный взгляд Торетто не остановил голубоглазого проказника. Тогда Дом схватил его за шею, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал – скорее чтобы отбить охоту дразниться, чем чтобы соблазнить. Он ожидал, что Брайан с воплем отскочит, может, попытается его ударить, но этого не произошло.

Когда Дом увидел, что его новый друг закрыл глаза, и почувствовал, как тот ответил на поцелуй, он колебался всего мгновение.

Доминик встал и протянул руку.

\- Пойдем внутрь.

Он увел Брайана обратно в гараж, опустил дверь и запер засов. Стал теснить блондина к потертому кожаному диванчику в углу, на котором до этого они частенько занимались любовью с Летти – да и с Винсом тоже, чего греха таить. У Доминика ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы стянуть с разомлевшего Брайана штаны и уложить его на диван, перекинув через подлокотник. В согнутом положении, кверху задницей, идеальная поза для дефлорации – но в тот момент Дом был уверен, что у парнишки это не первый раз. По документам он провел два года в колонии. А такой красавчик вряд ли вышел бы оттуда девственником. Откуда Доминику было знать, что все это фальшивка?  
В ярко-синих глазах Брайана может и была растерянность, но не было страха. Или Дому просто очень хотелось верить, что это так. Брайан был слишком лакомым кусочком. Так сильно Доминик еще не желал ни одного парня.  
Он запомнил все: кошачий изгиб спины, задранные кверху бледные ягодицы – по ним было видно, насколько сильно Брайан загорел. Его тело было молодым, крепким, безволосым и гладким. Почти мальчишеским, но мускулистым – не таким тщедушным, как у Джесси. Даже стонущий, распластанный на диване, Брайан не вызывал жалости. Его хотелось трахать еще и еще.

Единственное, что немного смущало Дома (но одновременно еще сильнее заводило его), это схожесть Брайана с изображениями ангелов в той церкви, куда Доминик в детстве ходил вместе с отцом. Эти ангелы были все как на подбор: высокие, со светлыми кудрями и правильными чертами лица, такие же, как Брайан. Но их голубые глаза смотрели спокойно и строго, а в брайановых плясали бесенята.

Падший ангел, вот кем он был. И Дом еще сильнее запачкал его и так далеко не белоснежные крылышки.

После они никогда не говорили о том, что произошло. Брайан лишь несколько лет спустя как-то признался, то ли всерьез, то ли шутя, что если бы знал, какой у Доминика огромный хрен, ни за что бы не решился попробовать. Впрочем, для О'Коннора все прошло вполне благополучно: Дом не хотел быть похож на тех уродов, каких было полным-полно в тюрьме. О своих половых партнерах Торетто заботился так же, как о тачках, на которых ездил. В гараже в аптечке первой помощи имелись и презервативы, и смазка. Ну, и конечно же, Дом старался быть нежным, насколько мог. Поскольку под конец он все-таки вошел в раж и порядочно разогнался, то после душа заставил Брайана лечь животом на капот машины и тщательно осмотрел его задницу на предмет повреждений. Эти бесстрастные, почти медицинские прикосновения смутили парня гораздо сильнее всего прочего. Он покраснел до корней волос и тут же снова возбудился, но все-таки вытерпел процедуру. Чтобы его утешить, Дом сделал ему минет.

А еще через несколько дней мир Доминика рухнул. Полиция, водители грузовиков и Джонни Тран взялись за него всерьез. К тому же, он узнал, что Брайан – коп, и это оказалось едва ли не самым большим потрясением. Торетто чуть не задушил его голыми руками, прямо там, в поле, над истекающим кровью Винсом. Если бы не присутствие Мии, Дом, пожалуй, и вправду бы так поступил.

Его гнев немного поутих, а вскоре и окончательно испарился, после того как Брайан дал ему ключи от «Супры» и велел уезжать. Чертов коп ради него загубил свою карьеру. Была ли причиной такой жертвы любовь к Мие или то, что Дом тогда в гараже два раза довел Брайана до оргазма, оставалось только догадываться.

Доминик никому не говорил, но последовавшие за этим годы в бегах он частенько вспоминал о Брайане. И это были большей частью приятные воспоминания.

Когда, спустя пять лет, Торетто и О'Коннор снова встретились, Брайан уже не был тем кучерявым юнцом, любившим носить мешковатые футболки и кеды. Теперь это был один из федералов, собранный, коротко подстриженный, в строгом черном костюме и при оружии. Судя по изменившемуся взгляду, уже не восторженный любопытный щенок, но молодой волк, сильный и уверенный в себе – таково было первое впечатление Дома. Теперь-то, думал Доминик, он уж точно не позволит мне поставить себя раком.

Он ошибался. Они недолго продержались вдали друг от друга. Все произошло прямо в клубе после встречи с Кампосом, точнее, в мужском туалете клуба. Это был очень рискованный, быстрый и грязный секс. Дом резкими толчками впечатывал Брайана в стену кабинки, одной рукой зажимая ему рот. Бывший коп и нынешний фэбээровец крепко обвивал его своими длинными ногами, тем же захватом, которым, как Дом узнал позже, был способен свернуть человеку шею.

\- Он мой... Брага – мой. Я накрою его и всю его шайку, - срывающимся голосом прошептал ему в ухо Брайан, едва их отпустило. О'Коннор тесно прижимался к нему и обнимал за плечи, почти что вися на нем. Дом видел его глаза, сверкавшие в полутьме, словно сапфиры, распухшие от поцелуев губы, и рукой ощущал скользкую влагу на внутренней стороне бедра Брайана, которое все никак не мог перестать лениво поглаживать.

\- То, что я проиграл эту чертову гонку, ничего не значит, - снова услышал он. - Я бы выиграл, если бы ты меня не подрезал!

И в этом был весь Брайан. Совершенно спокойно относился к тому, что Дом его трахает – и готов был писать кипятком от досады, что никак не мог прийти первым в заезде.

Их отношения продолжились, даже после того, как Дом узнал, что это Брайан отправил Летти на задание, с которого она не вернулась. Ревновал ли он к Летти? Хотел ли избавиться от нее? О'Коннор клялся, что нет. Доминик верил. В конце-концов, Летти была далеко не глупой и вместе с тем упрямой, ей просто невозможно было помыкать. И не остановить, если что-то взбредало ей в голову. Брайан чувствовал себя виноватым, Дом это ощущал – это было искренне. О'Коннор едва не погиб в пустыне у мексиканской границы, когда они пытались отомстить за Летти. Торетто тогда не на шутку испугался, что потеряет и его тоже. Он не мог заставить себя уйти от истекающего кровью Брайана – и не ушел, и дал себя взять под стражу.

А потом О'Коннор организовал его побег из тюрьмы. Их судьбы оказались сплетены навечно. Его, Брайана и Мии. И если то, что происходило между сестрой и бывшим копом было просто и понятно, то свои отношения с Брайаном Доминик не мог отнести к определенной категории. Можно было сойти с ума, пытаясь проанализировать все это, но Дом не любил анализировать. Он был человеком действия. Единственное, в чем он был твердо уверен – в своей готовности умереть, защищая Брайана и Мию.

Он и О'Коннор нечасто оставались наедине. Активом был Дом, но инициатором всегда Брайан. Торетто обычно чувствовал приближение момента, когда тот начинал остро нуждаться в сексе. Брайан не флиртовал с ним в обычном смысле слова, но становился общительным и беспокойным. Садился близко к Дому, то и дело словно ненароком касался его. Проходя мимо, каждый раз задевал плечом. Иногда, если Торетто продолжал его игнорировать, О'Коннор мог начать провоцировать ссору. Они ругались, или Дом просто отчитывал его, а Брайан выслушивал упреки с поникшей головой, потом Торетто зажимал его где-нибудь в темном углу и давал то, что на самом деле было нужно. После этого Брайан становился как шелковый.

Доминика самого поражало, какую власть он имеет над другом. Да, они остались друзьями – вернее, Дом так считал. Не собирался же он уводить парня собственной сестры! Дом бы не посмел посягнуть на счастье Мии. Он с легким сердцем отдал ей Брайана, точно так же, как когда-то в детстве без колебаний отдавал самые вкусные сладости и самые дорогие игрушки, которые покупал отец. Брайан и Мия подходили друг другу – Дом признавал это даже тогда, пять лет назад. Двое красивых молодых людей: не пара, а загляденье. Плюс к этому, Брайан был образован и вежлив. Пожалуй, он был самым лучшим, на кого могла рассчитывать девчонка из бедного района, сестра преступника, пусть даже такая красавица и умница, как Мия. Дом терпеть не мог легавых, но О'Коннор стал исключением. Даже останься Брайан в полиции или в ФБР, Доминик бы, скрепя сердце, позволил сестренке быть с ним. Потому что, как ни крути, быть женой полицейского лучше, чем женой осужденного.


	2. Брайан

Мия уснула в кресле, пока они с Домом разбирали машину. Брайан на руках отнес девушку в спальню и опустил на кровать. Спохватившись, тихо спросил, тронув за плечо:  
\- Пойдешь мыться? Ближе к полуночи воды может и не быть.

Мия лишь что-то сонно промычала, и Брайан повторил вопрос.

\- Извини, - пробормотала она, не открывая глаз. – Не знаю, что со мной. Совершенно нет сил. Иди ты, а я уж как-нибудь завтра…

И тут же снова провалилась в сон, свернувшись калачиком на матрасе. О'Коннор осторожно снял с нее обувь и джинсы, укрыл пледом. Мия даже не пошевелилась.

Брайан невольно забеспокоился. В последнее время с его возлюбленной творилось что-то странное – то тошнота, то сонливость. Уж не заболела ли она? Он приложил ладонь к ее лбу: жара вроде не было. Он не мог узнать наверняка – ни в хижине, где они скрывались, ни в гараже не было аптечки с градусником. Надо бы завтра наведаться в аптеку…

Может, Мия просто тяжело переносит смену климата? Да еще постоянный стресс от нахождения в бегах. Пожалуй, Дом был прав – не стоило им ввязываться в это дело с ограблением поезда. Как-нибудь бы выкрутились и без бабок…

Брайан почувствовал вину.

Тяжело вздохнув, он поплелся в душ, где поспешно помылся под неотвратимо слабеющим напором воды, потом, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, хотел было вернуться в спальню, но заметил слабый свет, пробивавшийся из-под двери в мастерскую. Вероятно, Доминик все еще копался во внутренностях «Джи-Ти сорок».

Когда Брайан открыл дверь, то сразу увидел остов машины, а рядом с ней и Доминика. К удивлению О'Коннора, Дом стоял на стремянке посреди гаража и прилаживал что-то к потолку. Торетто находился спиной к Брайану, и взору последнего предстала лысая макушка, мощный торс с перекатывающимися под кожей напряженными клубками мышц (Дом был без рубашки), задница, туго обтянутая потертыми джинсами, покрытыми пятнами от машинного масла.  
Брайан невольно сглотнул.

Услышав шаги, Доминик обернулся.

\- Как Мия? – спросил он своим обычным глубоким басом, от которого у Брайана частенько по коже бежали мурашки.

О'Коннор рассказал все как есть. Торетто нахмурился, но не стал его отчитывать.

\- День был тяжелый – дай ей как следует отдохнуть. Пусть спит до утра. А завтра посмотрим.

Брайан кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- А тачка? Нашел что-нибудь? 

\- Пока нет, - Дом слез со стремянки и вытер руки засаленной тряпицей, бросив цепкий, оценивающий взгляд на друга. – Прикрой дверь поплотнее. И подойди сюда.

\- Я пойду оденусь, - произнес Брайан, подумав, что его просят помочь с машиной, но Дом перебил его.

\- Не нужно. Иди сюда. 

О'Коннор почувствовал, что его щеки предательски запылали. Когда Дом так смотрел на него, и так говорил с ним, это могло означать только одно.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Брайан уже был не в силах сопротивляться. Ноги словно сами понесли его к Торетто.

Есть такие лица – неправильные, но не вызывающие отвращения. Бывает даже, что их уродство притягивает взгляд сильнее, чем красота. Лицо Доминика Торетто было именно таким. В сочетании с его массивной фигурой и почти колдовским обаянием эффект получался просто поразительный. Дом никого не оставлял равнодушным. Все, кому довелось с ним общаться, или ненавидели его, или любили, причем вторых было большинство. Он был из тех людей, которые при желании могли легко собирать и вести за собой армии, создавать новые религии и государства.

А уж какое впечатление Дом производил на девушек! Красавчик Брайан, с юности привыкший к женскому вниманию, рядом с другом становился словно невидимкой. Все девицы сначала обращали внимание на Дома, а лишь потом на О'Коннора, что не могло не огорчать последнего.

Но сегодня, понял Брайан, ему не придется никого ни к кому ревновать. Доминик будет безраздельно принадлежать ему, а он сам – Доминику.

\- Встань здесь. И подними руки.

Задрав голову, Брайан наконец увидел, что такое Дом соорудил на потолке. С металлического крюка свисали петли веревки.

О'Коннор с удивлением посмотрел на друга.

\- Это для меня? Ты собрался меня связать?

\- Только если дашься, - ответил Дом. – За то, что ты ввязался в это дельце, да еще втянул туда Мию, ты заслуживаешь хорошей трепки. Если считаешь, что это не так – можешь убираться.

Брайан нервно облизал губы, раздумывая. Потом все-таки протянул руки вверх.

Доминик был сердит на него и собирался подвергнуть какому-то наказанию. Впрочем, Брайан не первый раз сердил Торетто. Они чаще всего занимались сексом именно когда Дом был в гневе. Его ярость была страшна, но так же безудержна бывала и страсть. И Брайан, любивший острые ощущения, подсел на это, словно на наркотик.

Веревки больно впились в запястья, когда Доминик затянул узлы. О'Коннору пришлось встать на цыпочки – только так его ноги могли касаться пола. Увидев недовольную гримасу Брайана, Дом немного смягчился и ослабил веревки, так, что его друг при желании мог опереться на обе стопы. Потом с Брайана резко сорвали полотенце, оставив полностью обнаженным.

О'Коннор гордо выпрямился: он знал, что ему нечего стесняться. Может, кое в чем он и проигрывал Дому, но это можно было сносить, покуда в глазах самого Торетто он оставался желанным.

Руки Дома были грубые и мозолистые. От прикосновений было никуда не деться и невозможно игнорировать: Брайан был связан, а Дом отлично знал, какие ласки заводят его друга больше всего. Толстые пальцы массировали и настойчиво теребили темные бугорки сосков, гладили по спине и по ребрам, вырисовывали круги на напрягшемся животе. Достаточно скоро рука Доминика оказалась на члене Брайана, уже слегка приподнятом в предвкушении. Торетто принялся ритмично водить вверх-вниз по стволу, затем опустился на колени и взял его в рот, сразу заглотив почти целиком. Брайан сладостно застонал и закрыл глаза, но ему не пришлось долго наслаждаться – Дом отстранился, едва почувствовал, что член достиг нужной степени твердости.

\- Не вздумай кончить, - строго предупредил Торетто. – Ты сегодня наказан.

\- Что, вообще нельзя кончать? – с трудом выдавил Брайан, часто и тяжело дыша.

\- Только с моего разрешения. И только после того, как наказание завершится. Если я решу, что ты можешь кончить.

\- И как ты собрался меня наказывать?

Дом поднялся с колен и зашел сзади. Его горячее дыхание защекотало шею Брайана.

\- Сначала я тебя хорошенько отшлепаю, потом жестко отымею.

\- Отшлепаешь? - О'Коннор улыбнулся и даже едва не рассмеялся, настолько нелепой показалась ему кара.

\- Тебя наказывали в детстве? Физически?

\- Нет… Никогда.

\- Тогда тебе не с чем сравнить. Но будет больно, обещаю.

Брайан недоверчиво хмыкнул, но тут же невольно вздрогнул, когда массивные ладони Доминика легли на его ягодицы и принялись поглаживать. Но стоило немного расслабиться, как Торетто убрал руку и тут же резко опустил ее, нанеся первый удар.

Брайан дернулся – это было действительно больно. Не так, чтобы невыносимо, но странно, обжигающе – и очень стыдно. За первым шлепком последовал второй и третий, немного выше и ниже первого. Боль растеклась по телу и усилилась. На четвертом ударе Брайан едва сдержал крик и вильнул бедрами в сторону, попытавшись увернуться.  
Доминик удержал его на месте.

\- Стой смирно!

О'Коннору захотелось послать его к чертям, но он прикусил язык. Это была игра, в которую они играли, оставаясь наедине, и одним из правил было подчинение.

Дом дал ему немного прийти в себя, нежно поглаживая там, где только что ударил, потом снова принялся шлепать, иногда делая паузы, чтобы дать Брайану перевести дух.

Когда Торетто не наносил удары, он массировал и мял стремительно красневшие ягодицы, иногда разводя их в стороны и слегка касаясь пальцем крепко сжатой, подрагивающей дырочки.

Брайан жестоко страдал от боли и еще сильнее от стыда. Он не в первый раз отдавался Дому, но впервые чувствовал себя настолько беззащитным, зависимым от него. Как ни странно, боль от шлепков только усиливала возбуждение. Член Брайана стоял колом и покачивался при каждом ударе. Рука у Дома была тяжелая, и примерно на двенадцатом шлепке О'Коннор не выдержал и коротко вскрикнул. И тут же крепко стиснул зубы, испугавшись, что его крик может услышать Мия.

Дальше он позволял себе только стонать.

\- Пищишь, как девчонка, - насмешливо прошептал ему в ухо Дом.

Брайан вспыхнул и открыл было рот, на этот раз совершенно точно собираясь обложить друга отборным матом, но Доминик опередил его, зажав рот ладонью.

\- Терпи!

Брайану и самому было неловко за свою реакцию на порку. Он всегда считал, что стойко переносит боль, и уж точно никогда не слыл неженкой. Теперь же он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать умолять Доминика прекратить экзекуцию, но в то же время какая-то потаенная часть его сознания испытывала острое удовольствие. Брайану хотелось вытерпеть до конца, порадовать Дома. Тот продолжал безжалостно шлепать его, и в какой-то момент О'Коннор всерьез испугался, что расплачется. Или кончит прямо во время порки. Или то и другое сразу.

\- Ну все, с тебя хватит, - хрипло произнес Доминик, и Брайан вздохнул с облегчением. – Теперь – вторая часть.

Руки Дома снова принялись гладить его саднящий зад, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Брайан услышал возню, звук открываемого колпачка. В следующий момент что-то влажное закапало между его ягодиц, и Дом принялся втирать лубрикант в его анус. Брайан не успел опомниться как в него резко вставили один палец, потом вытащили и ввели сразу два. Это тоже было больно – слишком быстро, чтобы привыкнуть. Брайан снова застонал, но не попытался отстраниться, а повис на веревках и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, подставляя задницу Дому, потому что то, что тот с ним делал – это было именно то, что надо.

Торетто убрал пальцы. Сквозь его возбужденное сопение до слуха Брайана донесся шорох расстегиваемой молнии. Через мгновение твердый член Доминика уже упирался головкой в едва растянутое отверстие. Руки Торетто легли Брайану на бедра, удерживая на месте. 

\- Попробуй только пикни! - угрожающе прорычал Дом, короткими толчками начав вторгаться в чужое тело.

Брайан стиснул зубы и стерпел. Дому наконец удалось ввести в него свой член по самые яйца, и он замер в таком положении. Было не так уж плохо: смазка смягчила боль. О'Коннор ради эксперимента попытался напрячь мышцы прохода и тут же пожалел об этом. Длинный и толстый в обхвате орган Доминика мог быть настоящим орудием пытки. Брайану иногда не верилось, что это в нем полностью помещается и что ощущение его движений внутри может быть приятным.

Сегодня Торетто явно не собирался его щадить. Он принялся двигаться быстро и резко, беспощадно толкаясь бедрами в отшлепанный зад Брайана. Бывший полицейский лишь сдавленно стонал – Дом каждый раз попадал по простате. Волны наслаждения разливались по телу и топили в себе боль, напряжение неумолимо нарастало. Брайан мог сосредоточиться только на этом.

Оргазм настиг его, стоило широкой ладони Доминика плотно обхватить его член и пару раз провести по нему вверх-вниз, от основания до головки. На несколько мгновений Брайан перестал видеть и слышать, забыл, где находится. Все его ощущения сконцентрировались на серии мышечных спазмов, каждый из которых был словно удар молнии, словно взрыв фейерверка.

Когда все закончилось, О'Коннор еще пару минут не открывал глаз, лишь тяжело дышал, повиснув на веревках. Он чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Конечности словно превратились в желе.

Доминик осторожно вышел из его истерзанного тела, и это привело Брайана в чувство. Он понял, что Торетто тоже кончил, возможно, даже одновременно с ним – между ягодиц было влажно и липко. Сперма Дома потекла по ногам Брайана, когда Торетто отодвинулся от него. Брызги собственного семени тускло поблескивали на торсе и передней части бедер. Правая рука Дома тоже была испачкана белесоватой жидкостью, и он бесцеремонно вытер ее о живот Брайана. Потом быстро развязал узлы и освободил друга, тут же подставив ему плечо.

\- Ты в порядке? – пальцы Доминика принялись массировать затекшие запястья Брайана.

\- Угу, - промычал он в ответ, согнувшись и пристроив голову на мощном плече Торетто, все еще пребывая в прострации.

Брайан чувствовал, что смертельно устал, задница болела изнутри и снаружи, но на душе было легко. Чувство вины и тревога бесследно исчезли. Очень хотелось лечь и уснуть, прямо сейчас, на мягкую кровать, не выпуская Дома из обьятий. Но это было невозможно.

\- Чувствую себя как тачка, которую хорошенько потрепали во время заезда, - пробормотал Брайан первое, что пришло в голову.

Дом беззвучно засмеялся – его грудь завибрировала, и О'Коннор прижался к ней сильнее, жмурясь от удовольствия.

\- Не говори ерунды… Надеюсь, не так сильно, что нужно будет чинить?

\- Нет. Но мойка мне определенно требуется.

\- Тогда пошли в душ, - Дом отстранился, застегнул свои джинсы, снова обернул полотенцем бедра Брайана и повлек его к выходу.

\- Там вода уже кончалась, когда я в прошлый раз мылся.

\- Ничего, как-нибудь справимся. Если что, принесу бачок с водой отсюда и полью на тебя. Давай-давай, шевелись, О'Коннор. Потом – баиньки. Завтра будет новый день.

Брайану не хотелось думать ни о каком завтра. Рядом с Домиником для него существовало только сегодня, только здесь и сейчас. Он знал, более того, был на сто процентов уверен, что то, что происходит между ними, неправильно, потому что может причинить боль Мие, женщине, которую они любят. Но – вот беда – каждый раз был слишком хорош, чтобы отказаться от следующего.

Взглянув в глаза Доминика, Брайан понял, что тот тоже так считает.


End file.
